forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Darkwood
"Raised in Fero by his father Alex, meeting Raven and journey with her after his entire village is massacred by Zoda forces. Despite his young age, he is mature and constantly encourage Raven and the party as Sekou comment him as an uppish young lad." '' - Description Story "You know that you cannot do this, to the people that I love... It is just isn't fair.... And you have taken my father from me too!" - Aki speaks to Raven Raised by his own loving father Alex as a gifted magician during his young age, Aki is a brave teenage whom also has develop himself as a talented Archer. Aki's father was drafted and nominated by the townsman as the commander of the defense force of the village, Fero, and was sent to the frontline to protect the Village, but the Frontline of the battle had been devistated by Zoda forces and Fero had been razed and burnt into the ground. Aki met Raven after getting tired of waiting for news and grabs his bows and spellbook to rescue his father, both of them has being engaged in battle as Aki mistaken Raven as one of the Zoda strike force and engaged in battle with Raven but was unsuccessful. After a battle of consult, Aki joined Raven for search and investigation of the town. And they single handedly defeated a number of unknown soldiers, Raven invited Aki to return with her after realizing that he has nowhere to go. Following Raven, Aki travels with Raven to village of Midlim for supplies purchasing. Meanwhile Raven set out purchasing supplies, Aki was encountered by Almagar's and Zoda's force battling and decided this is the perfect chance to revenge his parents, he sneaked in the force of Zoda's main camp and tend to assassinate the Commander of Zoda's. As Raven returned to the hideout and received that Aki was missing from her fellow workers, she predicted Aki's action and journeyed to Zoda camp location so she could sneak in and rescue Aki from crisis. Unluckily she found out that Aki has been discovered and chased after by Almagar's strike force. Raven and Aki banded together taken out a number of the pursuers but was stopped by a bio-generated weapon, but Raven and Aki emerges victorious. As they surrounded by a larger numbers of Almagar armies. A giant flying airship riding of Lt Raynor and Johann arrived but was spared by Raynor's retreating order. "I believe that my father is still alive, watching over me from somewhere away." - Aki Raven lost her base of operation due to the event and decided to relocate herself to Ora city as her temporary base of operations. During her journey Raven see a wandering young man named Sekou and they rescued him and decided to take him to the Zoda City for hospitalization, despite his cheerful and haughty personality which brothers her. Raven decided to give herself a rest while Aki decided to pay a visit to Sekou in hospital which they begin to develop a strong base of a friendship. Later Aki assisted Raven during the mission of delivering a mysterious package to Ora City Building as he decided to pick up Sekou from hospital and head to the Ora City Carnival for fun while Raven decided to head to the Red Lantern for a leisure relaxation with Elfe. "I believe in her! Is there another better reason?" - Aki Aki and Sekou is shocked while the Ora City Building is collapsing by the gigantic explosion and rush to the Red Lantern for Raven's rescue, but was being stopped by a number of monsters and being caught in a rampage by a city chaos. After defeating a giant spider like monster Black Widow, they reconciles with Raven again and witnessed the prowess of Raynor conjures a massive power defeating 2 Black Widow bare-fisted. Wishes not to involve to any conflict related to Almagar and Zoda and crossing path with Raynor again, Raven decided to leave city of Ora as soon as possible and find a new base of operation. They have meet Mundo during their journey and fought against him because his gang has captured her 3 Raven Syndicate's members, Mundo joined Raven wishing to challenging her again. Seeing the optimistic Aki, Raven does have no choice but to accept an amount of uninvited new people in her life. 'Raven's Decision' "I believe in you, old hag." - Aki to Raven Raven's quest to become a heroic protagonist has begun as her and her comrades was accidentally lost in the mysterious Endless forest and Entered the forbidden village of ancient summoners, and Raven discovered the legend of the Animacite. The secret of Raynor's family ancestor and their relation to the Animacite, which as somehow building a determination of her pursuit after Raynor to make things clear and questions him about all the previous happened events. In meantime, Raven and the rest of her party heard of a young girl called Faye was trapped in the Cave of the Protectors and were struggling against the Dajinn until Elfe entered the battle to saved the party from crisis. Elfe revealed her identity as the destined Summoner and she left and resides in the city of Ora of her rebellious nature of instead of awaiting for the second crisis in their in the ancient scripture, they should open their eyes and search for it instead so that they could change their own fate. Because that it is what it does to change fate instead of awaiting of what it comes. The Terra residents amazed by Elfe's maturity of so, they requested that Raven and Elfe would take up the arms to protect the world. With the encouraging words by Aki, Raven's determination becomes much more clearer. Raven and the team mates stopped by the Port Saro during their journey to the Almagar, which Mundo reveals his reason of fighting in order to protect his younger sister. Mundo begins to cry about his impotent of protecting his young sister and the only way for him to protect her is to protecting her from far away, living as a robin hood in order to secretly supports the life of his sister which she does not have any memories with him. To across the sea to the Almagar continent, the party had to make their way through the Saro Sea to the other side of the sea. Raven and Mundo decided to defeat the Aspidochelone the Sea Monster which causing rampage and prey on the sailors so they could make their way through and as a prove of he could protect his own sister, and aboard to sail across the ocean. Raven and her crews were stopped and attacked by the "Death Strikers" sent by Zoda Empire attempting to capture Raven's group prior to previous event in Ora. Aspidochelone appeared during the decisive battle and blew the Zoda strike force away as an interloper but defeated by Mundo with the combine strength of Raven's party and the parties reached the Almagar territories. Raven was joined by a new ally Johann as they arrived Port Nevera, a scientist discontented that his developed technology being used as a tool of war and banished as a mere citizen. Johann also revealed that the Almagar tend to use their newly developed Dreadnaught Arcturus to lay waste on Zoda Empire and the rest of the independent forces refusing to surrender to Almagar's might. Raven decided to destroy the Dreadnaught by leading an ambush to Science Researching Lavatory which is located on the mountain range of the Sirrush and split the group into two. Raven will be leading Mundo and Sekou to infiltrate the Lavatory meanwhile Johann, Aki and Elfe would be retrieving the Nova Pegasus and lead an attack from the air as rescue force when Raven given the signal of mission accomplishment. 'Competition''' "Advance technology, but I am more of a fan of tradition." - Aki speaks to Johann "I hate technologies.." - Aki "There is no past which is meaningless. It's wasteful to judge which part of your past was wasteful and which was useful. Therefore, to recognize and compose a new page of your next chapter is less wasteful. Is it not?" - Aki speaks to Raven Aki along with Elfe and Johann infiltrate the Almagar air-force operational base by sneak attacking 3 Almagar soliders and stolen their uniforms so that they could sneak pass the highly secured military base so that they could steal their Nova Pegasus from them. As soon as they arrived in the run away area, they've been spotted by the control center. As they speed ahead towards the Nova Pegasus air ship, they were off in a chase sequence by a number of security forces by leading Johann and Aki to prepare their bows and gun for a firing competition as Elfe driving... As they arrived Nova Pegasus, they were ambushed by an war machine but quickly being put down by them... They lifted the airship and landed a series of missiles and brought great casualties to the Air Base . Raven's party was unable to locate the Dreadnaught Arcturus but successfully activate the self destruction program of the Research Lavatory, but being chased by the defensive force and the humanoid monsters. Aki whom is aboard of Nova Pegasus appeared and rescued Raven's group from explosion. However, the airship being chase by the defense force of the Almagar and was being bombarded and force to land in the remote city surrounded by the mountain range of the Zoda Continent. While their airship was landed in the Xergo territories, Raven revealed her past with Raynor and they realized that Almagar has decided to lay waste to Xergo as their stepping stone to expand further to dominate the Zoda Continent. Aki stays beside Raven to let go of her past and focus on future instead. 'Battle against Almagar Empire' Raven realized that the Frontline unit of Almagar's force was merely a decoy as soon as the operation Xergo ended victorious on their side, they merely uses that to withdraw Raven's attention toward Xergo and Almagar sending a gigantic force of army for a showdown with the Zoda. Wolf has delivered a shocking news to Raven of Zoda's Frontline has been sent to the Terra Village area and plotting to lay waste to Almagar's forces as they arrived. Worried about her families, Elfe decided to head to the Terra village with Raven and Raven Syndicate remains in Xergo to help on rebuilding of the town. In a turnabout event, Almagar army request a ceasefire and offered an truce between them temporary stopped the battle. It is decided as Raven will be going after Raynor as the Emperor of Almagar sent Jgeroh to go after Raynor attempt to intercept him in his quest during his search on Animacite, and Almagar Emperor request of if they could follow Jgeroh to the Brimstone before Raynor does and hoping to stop him from being able to reach Brimstone and calls him back. But Raven has not realized that Emperor Alamgar and Raynor uses Raven to search out the Animacite and by following Raynor but instead; Raynor is after Raven instead. 'Utoplious' The party has made their way to Tizarar Subterranean and rescued a young girl named Alyria along the way. They made their way through but was attacked by a massive force of bandit which is later revealed by Alyria that they are illusions projected by her magic, the party defeats all the bandits and the surrounding area disappeared and the city Utoplious appeared. Alyria shape-lifted herself into her own true form and welcomed the party to the Ultoplious , as she is the Shaman queen of the civilization of this Advanced City of Modern technology and Magic. Alyria guided them through the city and to her throne room to express her gratitude of rescuing her early on and this has proven of the party's worth in both courageous and justice of those that they have been waiting for. Alyria explained the true history of the deadly Animacite and she realized that the combined forces of Almagar and Zoda are drawing closer, they had to put their life in order to protect the Animacite Tomb from them. The battle has begun when the Sky fortress Midgard has penetrated the barrier protecting Utopilious, the Utopilious is being outnumbered despite of their advanced magic and technologies, and was forced on the defense. With a little of choice, Johann commanded the Nova Pegasus to fire their main cannon through the Sky Fortress and blasted a giant hole. The Nova Pegasus charged through the armies of the Coalitions and entered the Sky Fortress locating Raynor and the 2 Emperors, but their plot has been discovered as Raynor's real intention focuses on the Animacite Tomb. Realizing it was too late because Nova Pegasus is stuck within the Sky Fortress, Raven grabbed a armored motorcycle and an escape parachute and rushes to the Animacite Tomb attempting to stop Raynor while the rest party members continues to raid the Sky Fortress Midgard. The remaining party hurried to destroy the Sky Fortress so that they could assist Raven as back up, Sekou encourages Aki to believe in Raven. Raven made her way through the Animacite alone single handy but is defeated by Raynor but Aki and the party members arrives soon enough to meddles the fight and defeated Raynor with all party's forces combined. Animacite, unleashing it's power... The party member being blasted back and unable to move a step forward, Raynor, has recovered and stand up to deliver a finishing blow against the party members despite his defeat early on... But Jgeroh suddenly appeared and knocked Raynor against the Animacite with a tackle and released Raven's party from the seal. Brook reveals Raynor's true identity as he realized that Raynor actually isn't a human, but was a homunculus created by Brook to activate the Animacite by injecting his own cell into his. The real Raynor was actually dead from the incident of the Military School of Caul, and those memories that this Raynor processes is of being transfered to this homunculus from the real Raynor which was killed years ago. To prevent the corruption of his own blood and self mutant into a monster, Brook used Raynor as a human shield to Activate the Animacite in his place. Raven was saddened and her anger was delivered to Brook, but Raynor angrily dispatched and kills Brook and Emperor Almagar in the process. Driven to insanity, Raynor tend to uses the Animacite to activate the Tera Star and rain destruction to the world but was intercepted by Jgeroh by stabbing him from behind. Jgeroh then sacrifice himself so that he could buy time for the party to escape and evacuate as much Utopilious citizens as they could while holding off Raynor with his remaining strengths. The party forces their way to the exist but being halt by Brook, now Kraken by relieved by Raynor to chase after Raven. Angrily, Raven defeated and killed the villain and escapes to the Nova Pegasus. The party is too late to evacuate the citizens of the Utopilious and the city is entirely destroyed as Raynor rised the Tera Star to the surface, wiping out almost everyone of the Utopilious citizen in process. 'Final Battle' "Thank you, father..." - Aki With Nova Pegasus destroyed, Aki and Sekou has been sheltering themselves nearby a cave until they meet up with Raven then Elfe. Once the party found Johann from the torn Ora city, and united with Mundo, Alyria and Jgeroh as well. During a sidequest mission, Aki visited the Ruins of Fero and retrieved his Ultimate Weapon and saw a number of orphans without homes and he has made a determination of building an orphange after defeating Raynor and saved the world, and was encouraged by Raven as they promises that she will be there for him as she shares the same dream as well. Before they set up to fight against Raynor, Aki found his father Alex is as well one of those who have been assisting Raven's group whenever is in need, decided to bring an ultimate test for Aki and eventually pleased seeing how much his own very son has grown. Pleased by his son's growth, strength and unity of his comrades, Alex smirks and leaving the battle believe his son will have the power to stop Raynor and save the world. Eventually, they once again confronting Raynor again and attacked him, and finally they are able to defeat Raynor and destroy the Animacite once and for all. Raynor asked Raven can even a homunculus have heart like of a normal human has in his dying breath, and Raven replied that all living creatures has feelings of sadness, happiness and love. Raynor smiles and fades away finally with tears of a joyful farewell. 'Ending with a New Dream' "I will be protecting you, old hag..." - Aki In the ending, Raven decided to lead of a normal life and retire herself from battle. Her and Aki decided to open an orphanage to help the children who lost their home during the war, and she believes that Jgeroh would be a benevolence emperor of Almagar Empire which would help bringing the world to peace. At the end Raven is seen standing before the destructing Tera Star and promises that she will live a life worthy of the memories of the fallen, with Aki and the rest of the party standing far away, Aki promises that he will does whatever he could to protect Raven, a older sister like figure to him which is nodded by Sekou and being teases as an "Uppish Young Lad" again. Equipment and Stat Aki process the high speed and considered the best in the game, amazing for back row for his long range attack and amazing magical stat. However, Aki has low physical and magical defense but has the highest versatility on equipment and he could almost be equipped with any type of weapons in the game. Aki's command is Mystic, which let him draws his magic and charge his weapon with magical attack depending of the type of weapon he uses. Default weapon:' Wind pierce' Ultimate Weapon- Artemis Bow, Rising Sun 'Commands-Battle Skills' 'Hyperdrive Attacks' Category:Forgotten Testament II Category:Forgotten Testament II Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament II Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Heroes